Dimensional Bonds
by Meh-Tsunalover
Summary: AU! A Wizard that watches over Their dimension moved over to Namimori to make the uneasy feeling of the air disappear, who is the one doing this? What could the young wizard do? why is he falling in love? pairings:27xOC ALLxOC 8059 hint 1827, 6927 Allx27
1. Target 1: Hello Tsuna

Me: Hello~ this is my new story and i'm new here so please take it easy on me, and please try dimming down harsh comment and Complaints, cause I'm kinda dense and emotional. Tehee~ Oh and please enjoy!

_no i miss her =flashback_

***CRASH* =sound effects**

'Hai' =thoughts

"hello." =said/out loud

*Bows* =actions

* * *

><p><em>Lets just say this... I am a male wizard and currently moving into Nanimori because a misfunction in the dimensional worlds. How do I know aboout parellel worlds? That simple, I'm supposely the guardian of these worlds, I felt something adnormal and unesay going to happen soon in Nanimori, Japan in dimension 3. Oh my name? I'm Sakuri Sora, aka Midnight sky, dont ask me where I got it from cause I don't even know myself. Well starting today i'm an Oc in <em>_Katekyo __Hitman Reborn. __So Minna-san~ nice to meet you *bows*._

_Like every other day in Dimensions, nothing happening or recurring, I looked into dimension or world 3, 'Ahh, as I thought, Sawada doing he normal route.'(A/N:If you cancel the part of a baby tutor thas a hitman, and the mafia out, then I guess his life normal.) I chuckled or smiled everytime Sawada smiled or shows how much he cares about his friends. Then I felt it, a uneasy aura flowing around the 3 dimension, I quickly packed my things and frowned, What kind of aura is this? "Kiran, I'm going to this dimension, take care of the other worlds for me and if you need me just call." My black and white familiar bowed and went inside the temple or house I'm staying at. 'OK, i got everything, better go now.' i put my hand over the door and went through the portal. _

_Tsuna POV_

"HIIIIEEEE! ***Crash* **Reborn how many times do I have to say! I'm not going to a wedding interview! Even if it Dino's!" The brunette said rubbing his abused forehead. "Dame-Tsuna your going in show of how good the tenth of Vongola and Chiavarone are in personal lives not just business." The infant in a black suit, a pacifier around his neck, and a black fedora with an orange strip across it, introduced as Reborn. "B-But!" "Are you talking back to me Baka-Tsuna." The baby said (more like stated) then a popped his gun out (which is leon, a green chameleon) "Reborn, I get it I'll go!" Tsuna said panicking, "I'm gonna get some fresh air." Tsuna trailed off and out of his house before Reborn says something else.

* * *

><p>'Ahh, I'm getting refreshed already.' Tsuna thought at the park, swinging, then stopped and noticed a 'beautiful girl' asking if an injured little boy why was he crying. Tsuna blushed lightly as his chocolate brown met ruby red eyes, they both stared for a bit until the 'beautiful girl' broke eye contact to aid the little boy sniffing. After 'she' was done 'she' elegently walk over to Tsuna who was now at a bench staring into 'her' lovely eyes. "Hello, my name is Sakuri Sora, and yours?" 'she' said polietly, smiling a bit, "Ahh, M-M-My names S-S-S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi n-n-nice to m-meet you." Tsuna stuttered after snaping out of his daze, "Nice to meet you Sawada." 'she' said still smiling a little "You too, Sakuri-san." Tsuna said shyly, "Oh, just call me Sora please." Sora smiled lighted a bit. "Ahh. then call me Tsuna, u-umm, Sora." Tsuna blushed even hard, thinking he like the way of saying Sora rolled off his tongue giving him light chills. "Ok. Tsuna." Sora smiled widely with a shade of pink stained on 'her' cheeks, and tilting 'her' head lightly to the side. Tsuna blushed became more of a red color now, "Sora, will you be here tomorrow?" Tsuna asked shyly, looking down. "Hmm, I don't know, I just moved here today Tsuna and I don't have a place yet." Tsuna frowned then smiled again, "Ah, u-umm, you can sleep at my house today." he said excited while Sora chuckled, "Ok. if its alright with your parents." Sora said chuckled once more melting Tsuna's heart and body.<p>

* * *

><p>"My moms really nice." Tsuna said walking down the street with Sora, "I bet Tsuna, I'm guessing nice runs in your family." Sora said softly. "Umm, I don't need to pry but, umm, wheres you family Sora?" Tsuna asked gently just in case. "Hmm, they died, long time ago, i think i was about 5 when they died." Sora responded smugly, Tsuna didnt want to pry farther he just change the subject, "Sora, this is it." he said pointing to a house, "oh, it looks old fashion, how cool." Sora said walking in as Tsuna kept jestering 'her' too. "umm, thanks?" Tsuna questioned, not taking the comment serious. "Hmm, Tsu-kun? Oh my, hello there, I'm Sawada Nana, please call me Nana." a young woman who appeared out of no where by the door said. "Oh, I'm Sakuri Sora please call me Sora, Nana-san." Sora bowed slightly, "please to meet you." Sora added looking up and smiled cutely, making Tsuna go red even though it wasn't for him. "AHH~ So Cute!" Nana squealed like a fangirl and quickly hugged 'her' "Are you staying over tonight." "H-Hai." Sora nevously said unconsciously, "Hmm, I'll see if any Tsu-kun clothes would fit you, Tsu-kun, go take a bathe with Sora~"Nana sang and went to get some clothes. "Tsu-kun, let go bathe~!" Sora said smiling, Tsuna blush became even deeper, "W-What?" he spat out, Sora chuckled, "Its fine if you dont wanna." "But, were different genders!" Tsuna said half choking and half yelling. "What? I'm a boy Tsuna, I can't believe you thought I was a girl." Sora half glared, "S-Sorry." Tsuna shifted unconfortable under Sora's Death gaze even though he wasnt really trying to glare. "Its fine, I'm always mistaken, I seriously need to cut my hair." Sora sighed, "Lets go take a bathe Tsu-kun~!" Sora sang out making Tsuna blush.<p>

* * *

><p>"heres a futon, Sora."<p>

"AHH, Thanks Tsuna."

"Goodnight,"

"Night."

And with that they both fell fast asleep and a smirking baby with a black suit on was on the nearby tree spying since the park scene. "It seems like that boy Sora knew I was watching the hole time, Hmm, **interesting." **(A/N: You guys know who that is but anyways, when he says 'Interesting' something bad is going to happen.)

Me: I hope you like the story so far! sorry it short :)

Kiran: Yuki, Stup. Up. And. Stop. Typing. This. Lame. Story.

Me: you meanie~ I already have enough with Reborn! I dont need two of them in my life

Kiran: I see *Pulls out a blade and bazooka* Then **DIE!**

Me: Ciao Ciao, HIIIIEEEE! *runs away from rockets*

Kiran: R&R If you don't *evil glint* I'm sure you know what happens.

Me: *faint voice* Stop being mean to the readers!

Kiran: *sighs* Ciao


	2. Wait Why do you think I'm a girl!

Me: Please Enjoy with your dying will~! XD

Kiran: OR. Else.

Me: KIRAN-SAMA!

* * *

><p>Sora pov<p>

Sora woke up in the middle of the night from his familiar calling to him, he quickly pulled out his ring and a orange bell and went to the bathroom, "What is it?" Sora said half asleep while rubbing his ruby eyes cutely, "There seems to be a problem Sora-sama." the familiar said. "Hmm, What?"

"Sora-sama, I detected the problem and its in Italy right now, but there is some unknown flames here too." it said

"Ugh, Their coming over here right?" Sora smugly said

"Umm, Hai."

"Then I'll capture those Bastards here then, Hmm, how many?"

"Umm, we dont have a number Sora-sama."

"What? What do you mean you don't have a number!" Sora said (yelled) turning red from anger

"I'm deeply sorry Sora-sama, I'll have them number out in no time!" The familiar said scarely

"You better, or you do know what happens after i'm done right?" Sora glared at the familiar, and had venom dripping over every word.

"Hai, My humble apologies." The familiar bowed and then the Transmitter like ring tured off, "Hey would you come out and play?" Sora asked looking at the window, then a baby known as Reborn came out, "Hm, you knew I was there." "Of course I did, why wouldn't I see you aura?"

"Who are you? *raises gun*"

"I'm Sora, I'm currently in the need of your assistance Reborn-kun." Sora politely said bowing and then giving a fake smile. "Are you in the mafia? I've been looking for you name but I didn't even found one. Who are you? There is currently no one named Sakuri Sora." Reborn glared under his fedora, "My, My. You dont need to glare at me Mr. Reborn-kun, I'm currently trying to save you decimo from dying right now." Sora said mockingly, throwing his owm predatorily glare. "You. Answer. My. Questions. What do you mean Tsuna would die?" Reborn asked/stated still glaring but this time he looked from under his fedora. "Decimo will die but If I die then your world will never exist, and all of you will just be non-exist, even other worlds." Sora looked at Reborn in a you-can-trust-me gaze, Reborn put down his gun but still glared at him. "You better protect him, and to keep an eye on you, you will be joining my students family and his school, Got. That." With that Reborn jumped out the window and leaving to trances that he was there. 'Omg! that was seriously scary! Reborns no joke, maybe I should watch my mouth more, *yawn* around him.' Sora left to Tsuna's room and slept right back into the futon, 'Why is it i get the feeling I'm about to be in a really dangerous situation when I wake up?' Sora thought before sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>Sora pov 1st person<p>

I woke up from the morning light pelting my eyes, I yawned quietly trying to get up but,

was something on me.

2. It was holding me back.

and

3. It was breathing close to my face, and into my eye, making me shudder.

How about all 3?

"AHHHHHHH!" *Hits* "HIEEE! Ouch, ouch, ow." "Oh my, I'm sorry Tsuna." I panicked, while going over to the other side of the wall where Tsuna was, "I'm fine." Tsuna nevously said. "Are you sure, I didn't mean to hit that hard, I was scared how you were on my side with you arms wrapped around me." Tsuna blushed at the arms wrapped around part. "I-I-I'm fine." Tsuna lightly rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, Tsuna?" "Ahh, y-yes?" "Good Morning!" I said smiling brightly even thought I wasn't aware of how cute it looked. "U-Umm g-g-good m-morning Sora." he blushed cutely, "AH! Tsuna your so cute when you blush." I bluntly said smiling while blushing slightly. "S-S-Sora!" "Dame-Tsuna, get ready for school, its 7:45." Reborn said popping out of no where, "HIIEE! Gotta get ready of Hibari-san will bite me to death!" he said running out the door fully dressed. "Who is this Hibari?" I asked Reborn who smirked. "you can say Tsuna's wanna be partner." Reborn smirked even more, I laughed nervously, "Your kidding right?" Reborn just smirked even wider, "Your kidding. Right?" Reborn kept silent, "Reborn! aww forget it!" I said while running after Tsuna, 'Noooooo! Tsuna!' (A/N:WOW lmao 1827 TIME!)

* * *

><p>Tsuna POV<p>

Tsuna ran out the door with a toast in his mouth, 'HIIEE! hibari-san is going to ite me to death.', Tsuna arived at school then the bell rang, 'HIIE! i'm late!' "Herbivore your late." "HIIEE! H-H-Hibari-san" Tsuna said turning around to hibari who had tonfas up, "I'll bite you to death." "Wait Hibari-san!" "What is it Herbivore, I'm losing my patience." "U-Umm, I, Ah." 'HIIE! I can't think of anything to say.'

"Hmm." Hibari walked over to Tsuna, Tsuna was taking steps back, "H-Hibari-san?" Hibari just smirked as he trapped Tsuna into the wall, with his tonfa on Tsuna's chin. Hibari leaned over to Tsuna's neck breathing on it, Tsuna shuddered and turned red while Hibari licked his neck and bite it, licking away a fresh new wound on Tsuna, "Ahh, H-H-Hibari-san." Hibari smirked and looked proudly at the hickey he made.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, before Tsuna could reply he got kissed full on the lips, Hibari started to lick Tsuna's soft pink lips for entrance but Tsuna didn't comply, frustrated Hibari groped in between Tsuna's jeans. Tsuna gasped, pushing Hibari away before he could put his tongue in. "H-H-Hibari-san, S-Stop it." Tsuna said but not knowing how seductive he sounded. Hibari smirked and leaned in to capture his lips again but was pulled off. (A/N: Hahaha I bet you know who did it too huh? XD SORA! Nope i was kidding it was a pineapple. really i'm not joking) "Oya, Oya, who said you could take MY Tsunayoshi-kun?" a pineapple hair like boy said with heterochromatic eyes. "Oh, and who said the Herbivore was yours?" Hibari said with his deadly glare, raising his deadly aura a bit. "Oya, Why I did **Kyo-chan**." Hibari and The pineapple engaged into a fight.(A/N:Sorry no fights right now XD) The Pineapple got away from Hibari then pulled Tsuna into a hug and leaned over to kiss him then..

*Smack* "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." a cute gentle voice that angels would die to have said smiling brightly. "Oya, what do we have he-" *Smack* "What was that pineapple?" the voice said again but this time more annoyed, "Tsuna are you ok?" the voice at gently this time and nice too. "Ahh, S-S-Sora, I'm fine." Tsuna said blushing still after thinking about his and Hibari's kiss. "Ok then, but seriously, who is Hibari you were talking about? I doubt the pineapple was Hibari." after sora asked a tonfa flew out of no where, Sora grabbed Tsuna and dodged it. "Herbivore." a voice said that had venom dripping out of his word. "Hello, you must be Hibari." Sora smiled cutely then bowed, "Nice to meet you, but I'm not really happy about the hickey on Tsuna neck though." Sora bluntly said smiling and pulled Tsuna into a cute teddy bear like squeeze rubbing his cheek again Tsuna's, blushing. Hibari and The Pineapple (who was standing side by side) could of sworn they saw flowers blooming while one word crossed their heads, 'cute.'

* * *

><p>"Tsuna aren't you suppose to be in class?" Sora said after putting a band-aid on Tsuna hickey to cover it, "AHH!" Tsuna screamed and ran out the infirmary, leaving behind a chuckling Sora.<p>

Sora POV 1st person

"AHH!" Tsuna screamed and ran out while i chuckled, "Hello, cutie~!" a doctor said that had puckering lips said leaping towards me, I swiftly dodged him and brought out a book called _'How to Avoid Perverts- For Dummies' _"Excuse me Pervert-sensei but I'm a boy." The doctor just look at me, "You know that could change, my Darling~." "Don't you dare change my gender Pervert-sensei, I'm fine how I am... For now." The docter looked at me up and down, "You have a very slender body you know, you could fit in...This." He said pulling out a two piece clothing that could show TOO much skin. *Smack* "What was that pervert-sensei?" I asked while the Pervert was on the floor with blood running down his face and a huge bump mark on his head. "Ah~ feisty huh?" The doctor said as I grimaced, making me knee him in the jews. "Dont you dare." I said glaring at him who now on the ground, hands in between his area. "Oya, Oya, you are feisty Sora-kun." A voice said from the window, "You are?" "Oh cutie, please call me Mukuro." Mukuro said gently tugged my hand and kissed it. "Ahh- nice too meet you Mukuro." I said nervously, "So tell me about yourself Sora-kun." Mukuro asked looking into my ruby eyes with his similiar red one and his blue one. "Umm, I am 15 years old, I lived by my self for 10 years, I, umm, I'm different then your average person and I am** absolutely 100% a boy**." I said monotone at the end leaviing Mukuro a little stunned. "And to think someone like you was a Boy hmm?" Mukuro said half seriously smiling a little(more like smirking) to me, I didn't miss the glint in his eyes. "I should leave, it was nice meeting you Mukuro, Ahahaha" I nervously said and quickly dashed out the door. 'Wow, I'm probably mistaken and give him the uneasy feeling I get in this world.' I thought dashing towards Tsuna's classroom, 'Hmm, If I remember Tsuna is in 1-A, and he is known as Dame-Tsuna, and has like 3 friends in his class, ahh wait make that 4 if you call Haru a friend.' I sweatdropped preparing myself from a certain silver haired boy. "Tsuna, Lets go home!" I said as I opened the class door.

* * *

><p>Tsuna POV 1st person<p>

"Tenth are you alright?" My friend Gokudera said, he gave off a bad boy aura and had silver hair and green eyes, "Ahh, Gokudera-kun I'm fine just ran into Hibari-san today thats all!" I quickly replied but as expected of Gokudera he said, "Tenth what did that bastard do? Are you ok Tenth!" the over-freaked out Gokudera tooked some of his dynamites out, "HIIEE! Gokudera-kun there no need!" I panicked, "Hai! Tenth!" The silver head complied smiling at me brightly, "Hahaha, Lets go home today ok?" My other friend named Yamamoto asked, smiling brightly, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist, 'Thank god I knew they where dating' i thought, then the door slid open, revealing a light blonde haired boy with ruby eyes, "Tsuna, Lets go home!" The boy said cheerfully spotting me. "S-S-Sora? What are you doing here?" I asked while my two friends looked at me, confused. "Oh Tsuna, I'm about to transfer here tomorrow silly and happen to run into some crazy animals who were trying to squeeze their messed up lust i mean love on to you, Glad I saved you but not from that Hibari guy though." Sora stated bluntly and hugging me, cutely, like a 5 year old who got a present. "Ahh, Sora its fine, really." I said waving my arms back and forth in front of me. "Oh, so you liked it?" Sora said smugly squeezing me a little tighter. "N-N-No! I-I didn't!" I stated noticing the blush on my cheeks after thinking over Hibari stealing my first kiss, 'NOOOOOOOOO! my first kiss!' I thought panicking, "Tsuna but the panick attack I'm thinking that was your first kiss huh?' Sora whispered into my ear then something or someone pried Sora off, "What the hell do you think your doing to The Tenth!" Gokudera said with his arm gripping tight on Soras wrist. "Owwie, it hurts you know." Sora said flinching as Gokudera squeeze harder, "Maa Maa, Dera, he probably good friends with Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling and rubbing Gokudera's head of silver hair. "Who... DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING DERA?" he yelled as Yamamoto just petted more. Forget Sora was there for a moment when the love-quarrel kept on. "umm, hello? My arm. Ugh never mind." Sora said as he pinched Gokudera's pressure point then making his hand go numb after 3 seconds, then pulled his hand out. "So lets go home now." Sora said smiling at me while I sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>Sora POV<p>

sora walked home with Tsuna by himself cause Yamamoto and Gokudera went to Yamamoto's house(A/N: you probably know what they gonna do, maybe I could put some lime for them lol XD). "Tsuna, how was school?" Sora asked, but already knowing the answer, "To be honest, it was boring." Tsuna smugly said, "tell me more." Sora chuckled as Tsuna spoke about how boring school is.

**Tsuna home**

"Ahh~welcome back, Tsu-kun, Reborn and the others are upstairs right now." Nana said as she went back to the kitchen, "Tsuna I have a bad feeling about going upstairs." Sora said little worried, "Yeah me too." Tsuna said also worried. "Lets hurry up and go in ok?" Tsuna said shaking as his intution was telling him danger. "Haha I kinda don't wanna go in Tsuna." Sora said backing away from the door to Tsuna's room. "Lets just go since were here." Tsuna said and with that Tsuna and Sora met 3 of the most dangerous people they didn't want to meet again.

* * *

><p>Me: Lmao this was so Cliffhanger! well Its fine anyways XD<p>

Kiran:Whatever Yuki, I told you to stop this pathetic crap

Me: but Kiran *cute puupy eyes unconsciously* I'm S-S-Sorry Kiran-sama

Kiran: Yuki, serious. *kisses full on the lips* Don't look at me like that, you make me want to do indecent things to you know

Me: Kiran-sama... *shocked*

Kiran: So cute, I'm taking you away. *pulls Yuki into room 'Goodness'* R&R and Yuki doesnt own KHR unless I make that change *evil smile* *shuts door*

Me: A-Ahh, K-Kiran-sama! N-N-N-No not t-t-there~! Ahh~

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY OC Yuki IS A BOY BTW! SORA IS TOO AND NO COPYING UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION! CIAO CIAO~<strong>_


	3. HAHA part of chapter 3

**Me: hey im sorry about the wait! i was on HIATUS cuz i went to the hospital ^^ hehehe well besides that, this is part 1 of a chapter cuz i have to go, ill post part 2 tomorrow...maybe**

**WELL I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! T.T SADLY!**

Sora POV 1st person

'Really? Body guards?' I thought looking at the pineapple, raven, and the infant from the bed, 'He's joking right?' I thought still looking at the hit-baby, 'Oh no I know that smirk, he's definally not joking.' I groaned while Tsuna sweatdropped. "Dame-Tsuna, Sora is and from now on your new family member." Reborn said smirking right at me, "EHHH? Reborn don't drag my friend into this!" Tsuna yelled, I chuckled, "It's fine Tsuna I'm glad I can spend more time with you!" 'just not the part of sharing crosses my mind though.' I thought the last part. "EHH? but Sora mafia is dangerous!" Tsuna exclaimed, "I know, thats why I'm in." I said, smiling cutely. "S-S-Sora.." Tsuna mumbled with a shade of pink on his cheeks. "Oya, such a cute kitten." *Bam/Crack* "what was that Pineapple?" I asked Mukuro, who had his face slammed into the coffee table by me, the table at a huge dent also heavy cracks with the pineapple's blood on the side, "Wao.." The raven teen muttered, as he reached for his tonfas, iching to take them out. "Sora! HIIIEEE! Mukuro get a hold of yourself!" Mukuro was clearly unconscious and I was clearly pissed but still had my hand on the back of his head. "Hmpf." I pouted, taking my hand off and sitting back on the bed. "S-Sora, I think you over did it." Tsuna said nervously, I looked at Tsuna then to Mukuro, I sighed, 'Tsuna, don't look at me with those begging eyes.' I thought feeling a little guilty. "He's jut gonna get back up." I said grumbling while Tsuna looked at me more with pleading eyes, "Mukuro, Are you ok? I'm sorry for hurting y-." I was cut off by a body weight jumping at me, I fell backwards and looked up, "I forgive you, Sora-kun, Kufufufu~" Mukuro said leaning more closer to me then he already was, I grimaced and my muscules stiffened, "Crap." I said out loud before Mukuro planted a warm moist kiss on me. I stiffened more as Mukuro was deepening it, "Mu...Ku..Ro.." I said in between the kiss, then his tongue slipped into my mouth, touching my tongue, I put my arms up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back, then *Bite*. I pushed Mukuro off while he holded his mouth with his hand, "Ouch, kitten that hurted." Mukuro said playfully but a hint of pain in his voice. "Do that again and I'll make sure you wont have babies." I monotonely said. Hibari smirked at the scene while Tsuna sweatdropped, "Sora, I think you over did it?" Tsuna said, while I laughed. Reborn smirked and glared at me, I mentally sweatdropped and claimed that my life was over in my head but, I remained cool in the outside.

* * *

><p>'So, what now?' I thought looking at the scene with Hibari and Mukuro fighting over Tsuna, "Poor Tsu-kun." i mumbled, then out of nowhere Reborn popped out. "Yeah, your right, go over there and help him." I gave the hit-baby a no-fucking-way look. "T-T-Tsuna is a mafia boss, he's more t-than c-capable to handle h-himself." I stuttered and coughed after i was done talking. 'Besides, their fighting over him, i still feel bad for the boy.' Reborn pouted and gave me the best puppy eyes, "FINE! I'll do it!" I shouted and walked over to the skylark-tuna-pineapple sandwich. "Y-y-you guys are m-m-m-mean, all you guys wanna do is, h-have Tsuna." I stuttered in a cute, sad voice, making me sound desperate. Reborn smirked more, 'OMG! help me! i gonna be R-A-P-E-D!' I screamed in my head but looked oh so cutely at them, they looked at me shocked, heck Tsuna looked at me shocked, completely forgetting that he was in between them. They glomped me so fast I couldnt even manage a shout, "Oya oya, i didnt know you wanted it that way kitten." Mukuro said in a creepy way, eyes fulled with lust, Hibari has the same gleam as him. "U-um I, well." I looked away and blinked, Hibari and Mukuro looked at one another then me and smirked. 'Is it me or they just made a silent truths.' I gulped, then inhaled sharply, and closed my eyes, and hit both of them fast in the pressure points. "Who the hell do you think your fucking with?" I stated in a calm voice, and opened my eyes to reveal glowing red eyes that had cat slits in them. (AN: Like Tsuna in HDWM XD) the two colasped on the ground paralized but conscious. I yawned and stetched cat like and looked at Tsuna, "If you want seme you got alot coming, you should practice and not be so pathetic." Tsuna frowned, he didnt expect insults coming from me, Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but. *Beep* i looked at my ring that was glowing, "What is it?" I asked, then hit more pressure points to unparalize the to on the floor. "Sora-sama, we have a problem." The ring projected an image of my familiar, "What?" I yawned again, "Someone snuck in and stole 'that' item." My eyes went wide, and hurried and looked at the familiar, "I'm Sorry Sora-sama, please forgive us!" My eyes changed back to their usual color, "What! Wait you them escape with that!" I yelled, making almost everyone flinch. The familiar did like 90 degree bows, "I'm sorry."

"Crap, I'm screwed now, I should of have never left, I was so careless." I mumbled out, my eyes soften and i sighed. 'This is bad to, now that 'that' thing is out there, my life is decreasing.' "Whats the energy in the house?" I asked in a calm manner, 'Maybe there is hope.' "Sora-sama, I'm sorry its only at 3." The familiar spoke, he knew what came next, "This house is collaping as we speak."

"Wait, I-It shouldn't, its at 3!" I yelled

"Sora-sama, I'm sorry, they broke the shield alone with the DM."

I irked, "What! are you trying to kill me! I cant do all those!"

"Please Sora-sama!, its for your family." he spoke

"M-My family? W-what did my family do for ME? Besides hurt me!" I yelled

"They protected you! Sora-sama, This house and many other dimensions are falling apart."

I fumed, withdrawn a gold chain. My prize possesion. "Here." I said monotonely, but deep inside you can here the hate and pain, My familiar opened a portal and ported it to him, he was now holding the chain. "Thank you." and with that the ring shattered, along with the bell. and my eyes changed into a onyx black, they was about as cold as Hibari's eyes. "And once again, I given up the will of emotions." I monotonely said looking from left to right. Ahh thats right, I forgot that I am blind when Im like this. "Oya, your blind?" 'Oh, thats why i hate his eye.' Tsuna eeped and ran towards me, "ARe you ok?" he panicked...'Cute' I chuckled and looked at him, it looked like i was looking at him, "No, I cant see." I stated the obvious, chuckling a little more. Tsuna panicked and started going around saying I need to go to the hospital, "Tsuna I'm fine, I can still protect my self." I laughed monotonely this time, feeling Tsunas aura and knowing it he was to caring. "B-But! your blind Sora!" I nodded as he was shaking me after gripping both of my shoulders, "I know." I stated blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! SHORT CHAPTER! BUT HEY SO IF ALL OF MY CHAPTERS! hahahaha, WELL CIAO CIAO~ CYA TOMORROW...MAY...BE<strong>


End file.
